The Story Between Us is Another Section of A Theme Park
by altaira verantca
Summary: Namaku Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun, seorang bodyguard. Tugasku hanya satu dari Pak Tu—Tuan Besar Masaomi : menjaga anaknya dari segala mara bahaya. Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu identitas dari Sei—crap! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Diam kau! Jangan tertawa! (warning : genderbend version for several characters)
1. Yukata Biru dan Bibir Merah Jambu

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **The Story Between Us is Another Section of A Theme Park © altaira verantca**

 **Rated : K  
**

 **Genre (s) : Friendship | Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _Namaku Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun, seorang bodyguard. Tugasku hanya satu dari Pak Tu—Tuan Besar Masaomi : menjaga anaknya dari segala mara bahaya. Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu identitas dari Sei—crap! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Diam kau! Jangan tertawa!_

 **.**

 **warning : this series has several genderbend characters and straight pairings. if these criteria are not your cup of tea, this is the right time to hit** ** _close_** **or** ** _back_** **panel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, ada surat lagi untukmu. Kartu pos, tepatnya."

"Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Tsuki...Tsukino. Tsukino Mikoto." Daiki meletakkan selembar kartu pos bergambar pemandangan eksotis dari sebuah rumah ibadah di hadapan majikannya, kemudian kembali berkomentar pendek. "Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Ah, Tsukino-san," gumam gadis berkulit putih itu, seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya, "beliau adalah presiden direktur dari satu rumah produksi yang menjanjikan. Ingat pertunjukan adu bakat yang berlangsung dua bulan lalu di Shibuya?"

Perlu waktu untuk Daiki mengingatnya. Shibuya itu besar, dan dua bulan lalu itu sudah cukup lama.

"Kau bertemu Himekawa-san di gedung itu."

"Oh! Wanita berambut pendek dengan dada besar itu, kan!"

"Kau seharusnya malu dengan kemampuan mengingatmu, Daiki."

Daiki mengedikkan bahunya singkat, tak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Masaomi langsung ke Sapporo malam ini. Besok sore baru kembali. "

"Ibuku?"

"Ikut bersama tuan."

Mendengarnya, gadis itu menarik napas panjang, seolah kesal dengan jawaban Daiki. "Kupikir akan bisa mengajak ibu ke Mitama Matsuri selagi ayah tidak ada."

"Saya mohon untuk tidak merepotkan kami semua dengan acara jalan-jalan kalian yang tidak direncanakan dengan matang, Nona Seira." Daiki tanpa sadar membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Frustasi. Baru minggu lalu ia dan segenap rekannya dibuat bingung karena pasangan ibu dan anak itu tiba-tiba tidak ada dimana-mana. Pergi belanja aksesoris rambut, kilah mereka berdua.

Tekanan darah Tuan Masaomi saja sampai naik mendengar kabar mereka melancong tanpa penjagaan sama sekali. Masih untung Daiki tidak dipotong gaji atau malah dipecat sekalian.

"Tidak sopan," tukas anak tunggal dari pasangan Akashi itu, meletakkan kartu pos yang ternyata dikirim dari Bali (sebuah pulau di Indonesia, ia ingat, dan berencana akan liburan ke Pulau Dewata itu lain kali) di lacinya. "Aku sudah berencana akan mengajakmu juga sebagai pengawalan."

"Kalau Nyonya Shiori turut serta, setidaknya ada dua orang lagi yang harus ikut. Tsuruma—"

"Hanya kau atau aku dan ibu akan pergi tanpa pengawalan sama sekali."

"Nona, setidaknya sadari posisimu sedikit, duh!"

"Kau yang seharusnya lebih pengertian sedikit, Daiki."

"Anda yang tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya kalau digetok oleh Ichigo gara-gara penjagaan kalian terlalu longggar! Belum lagi diceramahi oleh pak tua itu juga!"

Diam sejenak dan Akashi Seira hanya melempar satu tatapan tajam kepada Daiki. "Pak tua, eh?"

"E-eh—!" Rasanya Daiki ingin menjahit mulutnya sendiri yang sering kelepasan seperti ini. "Pak tuan besar! Maksudku, pak tuan besar, Nona!"

"Pak tua," ulang Seira, tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena ayahku tidak mendengarnya, Daiki."

Tidak saat ini, batin Daiki, mereka ulang beberapa kejadian ketika Tuan Masaomi menjewernya saat ia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu dulu. Dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Seira kembali membaca dokumen di hadapannya, seolah adu mulut yang terjadi semenit lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Daiki pun kembali tenang duduk di sofa, mengecek ponselnya sesekali untuk memastikan tidak ada jadwal majikannya yang terlewat di sisa hari itu.

"Daiki, aku ingin makan takoyaki nanti malam."

Bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk keluarga Akashi membuat pekerjaan Daiki tak hanya menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ dari anak semata wayang dari pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori. Ia mengecek jadwal, menerima surat-surat dan dokumen, sampai bertugas memilihkan warna kuteks untuk Nonanya—kalau diperintah, tentu saja.

"Akan kukatakan kepada orang dapur kalau begitu." Daiki sudah bangkit dari sofa ketika Seira kembali bicara.

"Yakisoba, kemudian juga permen apel. Sudah lama sekali juga aku tidak makan gula kapas."

"Ha?" Daiki mengernyit. Apa yang diminta oleh nonanya ini agak tidak biasa. Ia tahu betul kalau nonanya ini tidak tahan panas—baik udara maupun makanan. Tapi, apakah musim panas tahun ini terlalu panas sampai membuat nonanya tidak koheren begini bicaranya?

"Kenapa begitu berbelit hanya untuk minta diajak ke festival, sih?"

Seira tidak menjawab, namun Daiki menangkap tawa tanpa suara yang terbentuk dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Kalau memang nonanya ingin ke festival, ia hanya perlu menemaninya, bukan? Toh, kalau hanya nonanya sendiri, Daiki tidak memerlukan pengawalan dari yang lain.

Keselamatan Nona Seira itu tanggung jawab Daiki. Bukan karena titah dari Tuan Masaomi. Tapi, Daiki yang mendeklarasikannya sebagai janji kepada dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, dengan adanya janji itu, juga tekad baja dan keras kepalanya, ia berhasil lulus dari satu institusi pelatihan _bodyguard_ dengan nilai terbaik dan waktu tersingkat. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai andalan dalam bidang proteksi keseharian Nona Seira.

"Mau pergi ke festival dekat sini? Hanya satu stasiun dari sini, tapi tidak sebesar festival lentera di Kuil Yasukuni." Selain itu, menurut Daiki, festival yang ia maksud tidak akan seramai Mitama Matsuri.

Seira diam sejenak, menimbang. Ia sangat ingin pergi ke Mitama Matsuri bersama ibunya, mengingat ibunya sangat menyukai jejeran lentera yang tampak benderang di malam gelap. Sayangnya, keinginannya itu harus menunggu tahun depan karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival lentera itu. Terima kasih kepada ayahnya yang turut membawa serta ibunya ke Sapporo dan menggagalkan rencananya sekaligus.

"Tidak apa," jawab Seira akhirnya, "Mitama Matsuri pasti juga akan luar biasa ramai malam ini. Berangkat setelah matahari terbenam?"

Daiki mengangguk, sembari menyelipkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. "Dengan mobil."

Kali ini Seira berhenti menulis dan melemparkan satu tatapan penuh ketidaksetujuan kepada Daiki. "Kereta saja...," ucapannya terdengar pelan berikut dengan kerut kecewa di bibirnya.

"Lebih aman naik mobil, Nona Sei."

"Aku ingin naik kereta." Ucapannya terdengar seperti perintah bagi Daiki. "Hanya satu stasiun dari sini, bukan?"

Daiki mengusap tengkuknya, setengah lelah setengah pusing. "Memang hanya satu stasiun," gumamnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. "Baiklah. Kita akan naik kereta."

Puas dengan keinginannya yang, lagi-lagi, terpenuhi, Seira melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang kini hanya tersisa beberapa map. Tanpa merasa perlu mendongak, ia memberikan perintah baru kepada penjaganya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau mulai memilihkan pakaian untuk kukenakan nanti selagi aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Daiki."

 _Bodyguard_ itu terhenyak di tempat, menatap nonanya tak percaya. Namun, segera ia bangkit dari kursi dan keluar dari ruang belajar tanpa bicara apa-apa. Baru ketika pintu di belakangnya tertutup, dan Daiki sudah berjalan agak jauh dari koridor tersebut, ia diam dan menarik napas panjang.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, Sei," gumamnya, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang memanas tanpa sebab.

* * *

Udara sudah terasa lebih sejuk ketika Daiki menyusuri koridor dengan membawa satu keranjang anyaman segi empat yang berisi satu set pakaian untuk nonanya. Seharusnya nonanya sudah selesai latihan sekarang. Mungkin saja ia akan berpapasan dengannya di tengah jalan.

Benar saja, nonanya tengah bersandar di dinding koridor. Pakaian senam berlengan panjang masih melekat di tubuhnya, handuk berwarna putih tergantung bebas di lehernya, pita ritmik warna merah terselip di sikunya, leher dan pundaknya mengapit ponselnya selagi tangannya sibuk menutup botol minumnya.

Tidak perlu komando untuk Daiki meletakkan bawaannya, mengambil botol minum lalu merapatkan tutupnya, sampai mengambil untaian pita yang belum sempat dilipat. Segalanya ia lakukan tanpa bicara apa-apa, hanya memasang telinga kalau-kalau pembicaraan yang nonanya lakukan memerlukan atensinya.

Daiki baru selesai melipat pita—ya, dia sudah bisa melakukannya dengan rapi sekarang—ketika nonanya menyodorkan ponselnya padanya, kerut halus di antara kedua alisnya menjadi sinyal akan adanya berita yang mengejutkan setelah ini.

"Kita ke Inggris minggu depan."

"Ha? Inggris?"

"Inggris. London, tepatnya. Perlu kuulangi?"

Daiki menggeleng cepat. Balasan nonanya yang singkat, padat, dan cepat itu cukup menggambarkan kekesalannya sendiri. Ada angin apa sampai ia pun diminta untuk ikut serta ke negeri seberang?

Seberang dunia sebelah mana itu yang akan Daiki cari tahu nanti.

"Ada apa di Inggris?"

"Kerajaan," jawabnya pendek, setengah kesal dengan pemberitahuan yang begitu mendadak. "Ayah memberiku kelonggaran selama satu minggu untuk berwisata ke sana."

"Tumben sekali...," gumam Daiki hampir tidak terdengar kalau Seira tidak awas pendengarannya. "Hanya kita berdua?"

"Berempat. Aku, kamu, Tetsuna, dan Taiga."

"Bakagami itu juga?"

"Kalau kau mau protes, coba ajukan pada nenek Tetsuna. Beliau sendiri yang tadi menelpon dan memberitahuku soal ini. Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan beliau bahwa keberadaannya tidak diperlukan."

"Haaaaahhhhh!" Daiki mengeluh panjang. Tidak seru sekali kalau harus bertugas mengawal bersama selama satu mingggu bersama dengan _bodyguard_ dari nona keluarga Kuroko itu. Kabar baiknya memang jadi ada yang membantunya membawa bagasi dan barang belanjaan. Tetapi, ini berarti ia harus berkoordinasi dengan _bodyguard_ sahabat nonanya itu selama di Inggris. Iya. Dengan Bakagami!

"Setidaknya kebodohan kalian bisa menghiburku selama perjalanan." Seira tertawa singkat sebelum meraih kembali botol minumnya dari tangan Daiki. "Sudah selesai memilihkan pakaianku?"

Daiki menunggu sampai nonanya selesai meneguk minuman baru menyodorkan keranjang anyaman yang ia bawa. Terdapat sehelai yukata yang terlipat rapi di sana. Berwarna biru tua dengan pola kupu-kupu dan rumpun bunga di bagian ujungnya, berikut sehelai obi berwarna merah ceri segar. Seira tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat satu benda yang ditaruh di atas obinya.

" _Kanzashi_ , eh? Tidakkah kau terlalu bersenang-senang dalam memilihkan apa saja yang harus kukenakan nanti, Daiki?" Seira mengambil hiasan rambut berbahan perak tersebut, diam-diam mengapresiasi untaian bunga _morning glory_ di ujung taji perak tersebut. Hiasan yang sesuai untuk festival di bulan Juli.

"Ahahaha...boleh tidak kau pakai, Nona. Tadi hanya kebetulan melihatnya dan karena biasanya di festival panas...err...mungkin saja nona ingin..." Daiki diam, tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ingin? Lanjutkan ucapanmu, Daiki." Seira menunggu. Sembari menimang hiasan rambut itu di tangan dan matanya tak melepaskan ekspresi Daiki yang seolah tengah tertangkap basah.

Perlu waktu sampai Daiki akhirnya buka suara, mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Seira ketika itu. Melihat nonanya yang bergeming tidak segera masuk ke kamar, Daiki paham bahwa ia wajib meneruskan kalimat yang tadi sengaja ia potong.

"...digulung rambutnya...," ucapnya lirih. Ia buang pandangannya ke langit-langit dan berusaha tidak mendengar tawa ringan yang lolos dari sepasang bibir merah muda itu.

"Kenakan pakaianmu yang paling nyaman, Daiki. Kita bertemu di pintu depan tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Kaos dan celana pendek?" tanya Daiki, sedikit berharap.

Seira hanya mengangguk, seraya mengambil keranjang anyaman yang berisi pakaiannya dari tangan Daiki. Sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Seira melemparkan satu senyum peringatan padanya.

"Jangan pakai sandal jepit. Kenakan saja salah satu sepatu yang kubelikan untukmu."

Protes keras dari Daiki sudah tidak terdengar begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. Nona muda itu kembali menatap pakaian di tangannya dan senyum di bibirnya melembut.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku membelikan Daiki yukata juga untuk musim panas tahun depan," gumamnya ringan sembari menekan tombol untuk memanggil beberapa pelayannya.

* * *

Berapa lama waktu yang Daiki perlukan untuk bersiap-siap?

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit sisanya ia habiskan dengan mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya dan mencari informasi mengenai rencana perjalanan ke Inggris minggu depan. Bahkan, setelah ia menunggu di pintu depan selama sepuluh menit sambil berbincang dengan tukang kebun yang tengah membersihkan taman, Nona Seira belum juga muncul.

Wanita dan waktu dandannya yang kadang hanya bisa membuat Daiki geleng-geleng kepala tak paham.

Lima puluh menit, Daiki menghitungnya, dan pintu depan akhirnya terbuka. Namun, bukan suara halus engsel pintu yang sering diminyaki atau bunyi sandal kayu beradu dengan keramik yang membuatnya mendongak dari layar ponselnya.

"Daiki, aku sudah siap."

Suara itu selembut sutra, Daiki bersumpah. Karenanya ia selalu menoleh ketika suara itu menyebut namanya, memanggilnya, menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dalam satu fokus yang bernama Akashi Seira. Hanya untuk mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu mencuri seluruh napasnya dalam satu hentakan pesona.

Nonanya berdiri di depan pintu, seorang pelayan wanita masih sempat membetulkan pita obi merahnya yang merekah di punggung berlekuknya. Yukata berwarna dasar biru tua itu melapisi tubuh nonanya dengan apik, begitu mulus menampilkan postur tubuh nonanya yang sempurna, dengan cetakan rumpun bunga di kain yang menutupi mata kakinya, sedangkan beberapa kupu-kupu tampak terbang dan hinggap di bahunya.

"Daiki?"

Wangi mawar itu mendobrak indra penghidu Daiki. Jarak yang kini hanya selangkah itu membuat Daiki dapat melihat dengan jelas pulasan merah jambu di bibir tipis nonanya. Juga bagaimana rambut yang tampak begitu lembut itu ditata bagaikan kerang yang bertahta hiasan rambut perak. Lehernya tampak putih, dan semakin jenjang, dan ramping karena lekuk tengkuk yang kini dapat Daiki perhatikan.

"Daiki."

Panggilan ketiga berikut satu cubitan di pipi Daiki membuatnya sadar, sekaligus mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk kembali menciptakan jarak. Nona di hadapannya tampak kesal dengan keterpanaannya, membuat alis yang tampaknya lebih gelap daripada biasanya itu terlihat nyaris menyatu di atas bentukan hidung.

"A-ah—maafkan aku, Nona," ujar Daiki, setelah kembali mencengkram kesadarannya dan menyuplai lagi oksigen ke paru-parunya. Daiki sekali lagi menatap nona di hadapannya, menelisik dari atas sampai bawah.

"Anda yakin tidak mau naik mobil saja?"

Hanya bunyi langkah dari _geta_ Seira yang terdengar seiring nona itu berjalan meninggalkan sang _bodyguard_ yang tidak rela berbagi sosok cantik majikannya dengan seluruh orang di stasiun, kereta, bahkan festival itu sendiri.

* * *

Keramaian di festival malam itu lebih dari apa yang Daiki perkirakan. Baru saja mereka sampai di pintu gerbang kuil, beberapa orang sudah—entah sengaja atau tidak—menyenggol nonanya hingga nyaris jatuh. Kalau sudah begitu, entah mengapa harga dirinya sebagai _bodyguard_ serasa sedang disenggol juga. Jaraknya kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dengan sang nona tapi tetap saja tubuh ramping itu oleng.

"Nona." Daiki sengaja menunduk agar tak perlu mengeraskan suaranya. "Pulang saja, bagaimana? Ini terlalu ramai."

Seira melirik tajam kepada orang yang tumbuh besar bersamanya itu, hanya mendapati kerut serius penuh pertimbangan membingkai kedua bola mata sewarna permukaan laut biru dalam. Ia ingin Daiki bersantai dan menikmati festival ini bersamanya. Bukan terus-menerus menjaganya bagai artefak suci milik kerajaan.

"Kau takut aku jatuh atau terde—"

Ucapan itu tidak selesai karena seorang anak berlari di sela-sela langkah kerumuman orang. Menyepak _geta_ Seira tanpa sadar dalam langkah tergesanya mengejar pentas pertunjukan topeng. Bahkan, Seira yang kesehariannya bermain dengan kelenturan dan keseimbangan tubuh, harus oleng dibuatnya. Lebih karena terkejut dibandingkan tidak mampu mempertahankan pijakan tubuh.

Hanya untuk segera diselamatkan oleh _bodyguard_ terbaiknya.

Daiki gesit, tentu. Tangannya yang panjang dan terbentuk ototnya dengan sigap meraih pundak nonanya. Dalam satu hentak cepat, ia tarik sang nona ke arahnya. Tak peduli dengan wajah sang nona yang menempel di kausnya, meninggalkan satu noda kemerahan bekas perona bibir di warna biru muda itu.

"Nona, kau tidak apa?" Daiki belum melepaskan tangannya, mengerat sekejap malah sebelum ia merutuki bocah cilik yang kelewat aktif tadi—meski sosoknya pun sudah tidak terlihat termakan lautan manusia. "Ini terlalu ramai, Nona. Anda bisa saja terjatuh, terinjak, atau dicul—"

"Daik—"

"Aku belum selesai, Nona. Keselamatanmu itu tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang menikmati festival dan nanti pulang hanya tinggal nama."

Kali ini Seira memilih untuk mencubit pinggang Daiki yang sama sekali tidak berlemak itu, kuat-kuat. Biar saja Daiki langsung melonjak dan melepaskan tangannya, mengaduh sambil menggosok bekas cubitan yang pasti memerah di balik kausnya. Cubitan nonanya ini memang luar biasa, kok, sakitnya. Untung saja ia pakai baju jadi tidak akan ada bekas lukanya.

"Ayahku tidak membayarmu mahal untuk pekerjaan mudah, Daiki."

Kedua mata sewarna batu rubi itu menatap Daiki lekat-lekat. Tampak lebih bersinar terkena bias lentera yang tergantung pada sekitar gerbang di belakangnya. Rambut merahnya yang digelung tampak mengkilat dan berbaur dengan meriah sekitarnya, membuat Daiki diam dan memilih mendengarkan. Tanpa sadar terbuai dengan warna yang makin meriah di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau takut aku terinjak, maka kau harus terus siaga bersamaku. Kalau kau takut aku terjatuh, maka kau harus siap untuk terus menangkapku. Seperti tadi."

Senyum mulus yang terbit di wajah Seira kembali membuat Daiki lupa bernapas. Tidak lama sampai ia menarik napas panjang dan menahannya, ketika satu lembut meraih tangan berkapalnya. Menggenggamnya dalam halus dan hangat yang tak pernah membuatnya jemu.

"Kalau kau takut seseorang menculikku, maka jaga aku seperti diri ini milikmu, Daiki. Sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa mengambilnya darimu."

Daiki tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya genggam tangannya yang mengerat sesaat sebelum ganti menjadi taut rapat dengan jemari lentik dengan kuku berwarna merah jambu.

* * *

 _A/N : because fem!Akashi is justice. Decided to split this part into 2 chapter. further character will be revealed later. Thank you! comments would be lovely! [also, this series is part of "111 Days Between Me and You" because Aomine and Akashi's birthday is 111 days apart.]_

 _A/N II : Pinjam nama Tsukino Mikoto dan Himekawa dari Tsukiuta serta Ichigo, Tsurumaru dari Touken Ranbu. This is not crossover, tho. Short A/N because hospital's PC is suck_


	2. Gurih Takoyaki dan Es Serut Stroberi

_terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca. terima kasih kepada_ AyaKira SanOMaru, Della dan Robbia, HaniHaniko19, Hidekazu (terima kasih reviewnya!), Letty-Chan19, SeiraMili12, , lastriie d'quelless, your fave and follow are the ultimate booster!

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **The Story Between Us is Another Section of A Theme Park © altaira verantca**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre (s) : Friendship | Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _Namaku Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun, seorang bodyguard. Tugasku hanya satu dari Pak Tu—Tuan Besar Masaomi : menjaga anaknya dari segala mara bahaya. Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu identitas dari Sei—crap! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Diam kau! Jangan tertawa!_

 **.**

 **warning : this series has several genderbend characters and straight pairings. if these criteria are not your cup of tea, this is the right time to hit** ** _close_** **or** ** _back_** **panel.**

 **.**

"Kita bisa berpencar untuk membeli takoyaki dan yakisoba, lebih hemat waktu."

"Tidak boleh." Genggaman tangan Daiki mengerat saat mengatakannya, kedua mata tak kunjung berhenti menilik keadaan di sekitar. Mereka belum satu jam keluar dari rumah dan ia sudah merasa lelah luar biasa. Siapa pula yang tidak akan tertekan kalau tiap pria selalu saja mencuri pandang ke nonanya satu ini, padahal sudah ia gandeng.

Jangankan orang lain yang belum tentu setahun sekali bertemu nonanya, Daiki sendiri yang tiap hari harus bersamanya mulai dari bangun tidur sampai mau tidur lagi saja sulit untuk berpaling saat ini.

Tidak ada yang mengalahkan yukata dan rambut digelung, batin Daiki. Sayang ukuran dadanya kurang mumpuni.

"Kau akan lapar di tengah kita mengantri untuk makanan berikutnya, Daiki."

"Beli yang banyak kalau begitu. Tiga kotak sekaligus, yang isi dua belas."

"Curang sekali kalau kau bisa makan sebanyak itu tapi perutmu tetap rata, Daiki."

"Aku yang harus bertanya padamu bagaimana caranya dadamu tidak tumbuh meski minum susu tiap hari, No—Hei! Aku bercanda! Tidak perlu mencubitku begitu juga, Nona!"

Seira tidak peduli. Biar saja kulit lengan Daiki besok lebam karena cubitannya. Bahkan, seharusnya ia dicubit dua kali lebih keras dari yang ini.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku begitu kalau kita hanya berdua, Daiki."

.

 _dua : gurih takoyaki dan es serut stroberi yang tinggal separuh_

.

Ada setapak di belakang deret kios makanan yang mengarah ke halaman di samping kuil. Ujungnya tebing, memang, namun terdapat pagar pembatas setinggi pinggang Daiki. Cukup tinggi dan kuat, juga ditempeli beberapa marka kotak merah yang menyala dalam gelap. Kecuali memang mau bunuh diri, sangat jarang orang jatuh dari tebing tersebut.

Daiki dan Seira memilih duduk di satu bangku kayu panjang yang tersisa—lainnya sudah terisi entah oleh sekumpulan keluarga atau satu-dua pasangan yang duduk berdempetan rapat. Tidak kotak takoyaki mereka letakkan di tengah, berikut dua botol air mineral dingin yang masih bersegel.

"Seingatku, dulu tidak seterang ini,"ucap Seira, tak lupa menggumamkan terima kasih kepada Daiki yang menyodorkan kotak takoyaki isi enam padanya.

"Terakhir kali kau kemari itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Jelas saja sudah beda."

"Tidak. Dua tahun lalu aku kemari, saat kau masih di akademi."

Tangan Daiki berhenti dari kesibukannya membuka kotak takoyaki kedua. Ia tatap nonanya yang tengah menusuk-nusuk tiap bola takoyaki agar uap panas dalamnya keluar.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Tetsuna dan Taiga," balasnya, tanpa mengadah, memilih untuk menikmati uap panas berbau tepung, bawang, dan saus pekat gurih manis.

"Oh. Jangan pergi sendirian, Non—Sei." Daiki menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu menghela nafas pendek. Seolah baru saja lolos dari satu jebakan yang bisa membawa lebam bekas cubitan baru di kulitnya.

"Kalian terlalu protektif."

"Demi keselamatanmu," jawab Daiki singkat di sela tiupannya untuk mendinginkan satu bola camilan isi daging gurita itu.

Seira tidak membalas ucapan Daiki yang, memang harus ia akui, mengandung kebenaran. Kehidupannya tidak semanis yang orang-orang bayangkan sampai-sampai kesehariannya tak lepas dari pengawasan dan penjagaan dari pihak-pihak yang terlatih dan berani mengorbankan nyawa untuknya.

Kalau ada orang yang memintanya untuk membuat 10 daftar keuntungan menjadi anak perdana menteri, mungkin ia akan menelpon anak perdana menteri negara lain dan meminta pendapatnya. Mungkin. Kalau dia sedang suntuk dan media terlalu kehabisan bahan gosip soal para keturunan politikus dan anggota kabinet Jepang sampai memilih topik itu untuk diajukan padanya.

"Kau ini kebanyakan mikir, Sei," komentar lain terlontar dari mulut Daiki saat ia mendapati nonanya diam dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Nih."

Satu bola takoyaki sudah disodorkan ke depan mulutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daiki yang melakukannya, setelah berkali-kali meniupi uap panas yang bisa membakar lidah sensitif nonanya tersebut.

"Masih panas."

"Sudah kutiup, duh!"

Kekeh ringan lolos dari bibir tipisnya, juga kerut di ujung mata yang melembut. Seira melempar pandang ke _bodyguard_ nya tersebut, lalu ke arah kotak takoyaki yang kini tersisa sebelas bola saja.

"Pengertian sekali," ucapnya, lalu meniupi takoyaki di depannya beberapa kali lagi. Setelah yakin, ia tangkupkan sebelah tangan di dekat mulutnya, menghalangi pandangan dari Daiki ketika ia membuka mulut guna melahap satu bola camilan tersebut bulat-bulat. Sayang, pipinya yang kemudian menggembung setelahnya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi, satu hal yang diam-diam Daiki apresiasi dengan sangat.

Yang langsung buyar ketika Seira menepuk kedua pipinya cepat. Berkali-kali sambil membungkuk seolah berusaha menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Sei? Kenapa?" Daiki segera menaruh kotak takoyakinya, beranjak dari bangku dan segera berjongkok di hadapan Seira. Tangan berkapalnya merengkuh kedua tangan Seira, menahannya agar ia tak terus menepuk kedua pipi kenyal tak bersalah itu. "H-hei! Berhenti dulu. Pipimu makin sakit nanti, Sei."

Tak dapat lagi menggerakkan kedua tangannya, Seira diam membungkuk di tempat. Hanya nafasnya yang terdengar lebih cepat dan keras yang dapat Daiki dengar. Perlu waktu beberapa detik kemudian sampai Seira akhirnya mendongak, matanya berair seolah nyaris menangis.

"Hanas...," keluhnya pelan, menatap kedua mata Daiki tanpa niat menyalahkan.

Rasanya, Daiki ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah sampai berdarah agar fokusnya berganti untuk mengambilkan nonanya air minum dingin daripada mengusap sisa saus di bibir tipis yang kini tampak mengkilat oleh minyak itu.

* * *

"Aominecchi! Akashicchi!"

Sapaan riang familier itu menghentikan tangan Seira yang tengah menyuapkan es serut rasa stroberi ke mulutnya, serta kunyahan nikmat Daiki akan potongan cumi bakar panasnya. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi tengah berlari kecil menentang arus keramaian mendekati mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam, Kise."

"Selamat malam, Akashicchi! Ah, yukatamu manis sekali! Tas serutmu juga!"

Seira menanggapinya dengan senyum, tidak terpengaruh dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu temannya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Kise. Namun, sepertinya pujian tersebut seharusnya ditujukan kepada Daiki malam ini." Jeda sejenak ketika Seira memperhatikan arah pandangan Kise yang beralih darinya ke _bodyguard_ nya. "Ia yang memilihkan semua yang kukenakan malam ini."

"Benarkah?" Kagum dalam satu kata itu turut terpancar dari sepasang mata berwarna kuning madu itu, membuat Daiki merinding saking berbinarnya. "Lain kali kau harus memilihkan satu set yukata juga untukku, Aominecchi!"

"Hahaha... Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Nona Kise. Tapi saya menolak."

"Hanya memilihkan pakaian! Tidak sampai satu jam, kok!"

"Tidak, no—"

"Mau, kan? Minggu depan juga bole—"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Kise! Kau tidak de—aw!"

"Kau tidak boleh membentak nona kami seperti itu, Aomine. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kuperingatkan?"

Daiki mengusap belakang kepalanya yang kini terasa agak nyeri setelah digetok, merutuk tanpa kata seraya berbalik dan menghadapi dua sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Berbeda dengannya yang mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek, keduanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek dan celana kain yang cocok untuk kerja di gedung berpendingin ruangan.

"Imayoshi," gerutunya, lalu menoleh ke sosok satunya, "yo, Haizaki."

"Kau tampak semakin bodoh pakai baju macam itu," ejek laki-laki berambut abu-abu sebagai balasan.

Daiki mencibir, mendengus pendek sambil menggigit potongan terakhir dari camilan gurihnya. "Setidaknya bukan aku yang harus bekerja sampai jam segini dan tidak sempat ganti baju yang cocok untuk festival."

Laki-laki itu sudah menggeram dan hendak membalas ucapan Daiki saat suara dengan logat Kansai yang khas itu menyelanya. "Kalian akan tinggal sampai acara kembang api?"

"Festival belum bisa dikatakan berakhir tanpa pertunjukkan kembang api, bukan?"

Kali ini giliran Seira yang menjawab. Senyum tipis di wajahnya hanya mengembang dalam aksen kesopanan, ditujukan kepada Imayoshi Shouichi—pria berkacamata dan bicara dengan logat Kansai—dan rekannya Haizaki Shougo—laki-laki yang tak jauh lebih tua dibandingkan Daiki dan berambut abu-abu.

"Ah, kalau Nona Akashi yang mengatakan itu, pasti itu yang menjadi kebenarannya," balas Shouichi dengan sopan yang membuat Daiki ingin melempar botol air ke wajahnya.

"Kalian ini susah sekali akurnya, ya," protes majikan dari kedua _bodyguard_ tersebut. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah menggandeng lengan Seira, menempel padanya seperti sepasang sahabat paling karib sedunia. "Aku ingin menikmati festival ini bersama Aominecchi dan Akashicchi tanpa kalian adu mulut! Paham?"

Hanya Shougo dan Daiki yang langsung melengos ke arah lain dan mencibir satu sama lain. Shouichi hanya mengangguk dan kembali menawarkan senyumnya. "Kalau itu yang Nona Ryoko minta, akan kami usahakan sebaik mungkin."

Hanya ketika Ryoko cemberut dan mulai mengomel kepada Shouichi, Seira tertawa pelan sembari memberikan es serutnya kepada Daiki. Tanpa perintah meminta orang kepercayaannya tersebut untuk menghabiskan separuh rasa stroberi tersebut.

* * *

"Akashicchi yakin tidak mau naik mobil saja denganku? Masih cukup, kok!"

Seira menggeleng, sisa tawa masih tertinggal di rat wajahnya. Melunakkan ekspresi yang biasanya tertata dalam etika dan sopan.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Kise. Namun, aku dan Daiki masih bisa naik kereta terakhir."

"Tidak aman, lho!"

"Kau mengejekku, ya?"

"Aominecchi mudah tersinggung, huh!" Lagi-lagi ia cemberut melihat ucapannya yang dibalas sewot oleh Daiki. "Jaga Akashicchi yang benar lho, Aominecchi! Kalau tidak nanti akan aku laporkan paman!"

"Berisik. Sana sudah kau cepat pulang!"

"Aominecchi yang berisik!"

Adu mulut kekanakan mereka baru berhenti ketika Seira mendorong pundak Daiki agar menjauh dari mobil yang akan membawa Ryoko ke kediamannya.

"Sudah malam, Kise. Aku undur diri dulu."

Melihat ujung mata Seira yang melancip, Ryoko tanpa sadar langsung duduk tegak di tempatnya. "Ah, baiklah. Selamat malam, Akashicchi! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Anggukan Seira dan balasannya yang lugas menjadi penutup percakapan mereka malam itu. Mereka berdua berjalan lambat beriringan sampai suara deru mobil yang membawa Ryoko berserta kedua pengawalnya tak lagi terdengar di tengah malam sepi tersebut.

"Jadi? Kau mau aku menelpon rumah untuk mengirim mobil kemari?" Daiki bertanya sesaat setelah mengecek waktu di jam tangannya. "Kereta terakhir baru saja lewat satu menit yang lalu."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sei. Kau tahu, bukan?"

Tawa pendek nan ringan menjadi satu-satunya respon yang dapat Daiki artikan sebagai pembenaran dari pertanyaannya. Nonanya memang selalu begitu, dari dulu. Awalnya Daiki bisa jengkel luar biasa. Namun, seiring waktu, hal-hal semacam ini yang membuat Daiki selalu siap dengan rencana cadangan dalam berbagai kesempatan.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapan sekaligus tangan Seira yang menutupi layar ponselnya membuat Daiki mendongak. Hanya untuk mendapati sebuah _ringo ame_ disodorkan ke hadapannya. "Kita bisa berjalan sambil menikmati ini."

"Lalu membiarkanmu berjalan dua setengah kilometer, begitu?"

Seira mengangkat bahunya singkat. Kemudian membuka bungkus permen apel yang lalu ia selipkan di celah antara lengkung telapak Daiki dan ponselnya. Ia membuka permen miliknya sendiri, dan menggigitnya kecil sebelum akhirnya mengungunyah dan menelannya.

"Satu stasiun, Daiki. Satu stasiun."

Kembali, bunyi geta beradu dengan aspal menjadi pendengar bagi protes yang Daiki lontarkan penuh ketidaksetujuan. Runut protes yang baru berhenti ketika Seira kembali menggenggam tangan Daiki dan menautkan jemarinya erat-erat.

* * *

 _Akashicchi minggu depan mau ikut ke Okinawa?_ ヽ(∀ )ノ

Seira baru membaca pesan tersebut ketika ia sampai di rumah. Lipat antara jempol dan telunjuk kakinya sakit karena berjalan cukup jauh memakai geta. Ia baru membalas pesan di aplikasi berbincangnya itu setelah sebaskom air hangat bergaram aromaterapi meringankan nyeri yang didera kakinya.

 _Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke Inggris selama satu minggu, Kise._

Balasannya datang nyaris seketika, lengkap dengan sederet stiker baik yang diam, bergerak, ataupun bersuara.

 _Enaknyaa!_ ｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡ _Akashicchi pergi sendiri? Sudah lama aku tidak ke Inggris! Mau ikut!_ ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

Seira hanya membalas dengan : _Bersama Tetsuna, Daiki, dan Taiga._ Tanpa stiker.

 _INI DOUBLE DATE YA?!_ ＼(º □ º l|l)/ _AKU AKAN LAPOR MIDORIMACCHI!_ ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3

Seira hanya tersenyum kecil melihat nama itu disebut. Tanpa sadar sudah menuliskan balasan lain untuk temannya tersebut.

 _Dia akan menyusul di hari ketiga. Ada kunjungan yang harus ia lakukan selama di sana._

 _Wah, Akashicchi tidak bisa main banyak-banyak sama Aominecchi kalau ada Midorimacchi, dong! Harusnya aku ikut saja biar bisa main sama Aominecchi!_ ｏ(＞＜；)○

Pesan tersebut Seira baca ketika masih dalam bentuk _pop-up_ , dan ia tidak merasa perlu untuk membalasnya. Sembari memijat betisnya dengan _lotion_ wangi lavender, matanya kembali menangkap satu pesan lain dari Ryoko.

 _Meski bertunangan, Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi tidak pernah gandengan tangan seperti tadi dengan Aominecchi, ya._ (￣ ￣|||) _Hati-hati lho, Akashicchi! Mata orang kerajaan itu ada dimana-mana!_ (ﾉ＿；)ヾ(´∀｀)

Tanpa membalas, Seira meraih ponselnya lalu menekan tombol _power_ sampai barang elektronik itu mati.

* * *

A/N : Selamat malam. Terima kasih karena kalian sekali lagi telah mampir dan membaca chapter kedua ini. Lebih sedikit 700 kata dibandingkan chapter pertama, memang. Namun, semoga kalian tetap terhibur, ya! Pada chapter ini, empat karakter lagi sudah muncul, termasuk Midorimacchi yang notabene merupakan tunangan Akashicchi! Who said this series will be all Aomine and Akashi? /winks/

Ah, satu hal yang penting. Akan terjadi perubahan genre pada chapter depan, atau dua chapter depan. Genre. Yes.  
Again, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya! Comments would be lovely! See you next time!


	3. Roti Keju Panggang dan Merah Menyala

_terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah membaca. lastriie d'quelless, night kanaze, HaniHaniko19, dan KAmichiZU untuk review yang kalian berikan. Akashi Aoi, Elle Yuya Lee, KAmichiZU, Rein Hiirota, italwaysbeme, Fujisaki B-Rabbit New, serta semua yang sudah mampir dan mengategorikan cerita ini di bagian 'ikuti' dan 'favorit'. terima kasih!  
_

* * *

 **warning : this series has several genderbend characters and straight pairings. if these criteria are not your cup of tea, this is the right time to hit** ** _close_** **or** ** _back_** **panel.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang seringkali membuat Shintarou tidak nyaman ketika bersama Seira adalah : publisitas.

Bukannya ia tidak biasa menghadapi gerombolan wartawan yang selalu haus berita dan tak henti mengambil fotonya. Hanya saja, ketika bersama Seira, jumlah mereka menjadi jauh lebih banyak, lebih ribut, dan lampu kilatnya seolah tak pernah mati.

"Kadang kala kau terlalu kaku, Shintarou-san."

Ucapan Seira hanya dibalas dengan lirikan pendek sebelum pemuda tersebut kembali pada cangkir tehnya. Mengaduk gula kubus yang baru saja ia cemplungkan ke dalam cairan berwarna merah kecoklatan tersebut.

"Seharusnya ada garis batas yang memisahkan wilayah pers dan figur publik," ucapnya terdengar berkilah. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan mendorong bingkainya ke atas sedikit. "Keselamatan orang yang ingin mereka liput patut dipertanyakan apabila cara mereka tetap seperti itu."

"Kalau ini di Jepang, aku yakin hal itu lah yang akan terjadi," balas Seira, tanpa mendongak. "Sayangnya, saat ini kita tengah berada di wilayah kerajaan lain, Calon Putra Mahkota."

Midorima Shintarou berhenti mengaduk tehnya. Kali ini dipandangnya sosok Seira di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Jengkel dan senjumput merah tergambar di wajahnya, kontras dengan hijau jamrud mata dan segar rambutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Seira tertawa pendek. Meletakkan sendok pengaduknya di tepi lalu mengangkat cangkir tersebut dengen kedua tangan, membawanya hingga tepinya sejajar dengan bibirnya. Matanya bertemu dengan hijau cemerlang di hadapannya, seulas senyum tipis bertengger di wajahnya

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau terlalu kaku, Shintarou-san."

Shintarou tidak lagi menjawab. Gerutunya hanya dilampiaskan pada badan boneka kelinci yang duduk di pangkuannya, hanya untuk membuat Seira kembali tertawa pendek karena tingkah yang ia anggap sedikit kekanakan.

Ia tidak akan pernah mengakui kepada siapapun bahwa pertunangan politik antara dirinya dan Seira seringkali menjadi hal yang membawa setarik senyum di wajahnya pada penghujung hari. Bahwa tawa pendek Seira ketika bersamanya dan senyum tipis putri perdana menteri itu ketika mendengarkan ceritanya merupakan hal yang termasuk dalam daftar favoritnya.

Karena Midorima Shintarou tidak akan pernah membicarakannya. Karena memenuhi halaman utama koran gosip merupakan hal yang paling Seira benci sejauh pengetahuannya.

* * *

Daiki tengah menelan kekalahan kelimanya dalam permainan poker malam itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi singkat, menandakan satu notifikasi percakapan masuk. Masih dengan kerut kesal yang membingkai kedua matanya, ia raih ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang baru masuk.

Hanya untuk mendapati sebuah foto roti keju panggang dengan satu pesan di bawahnya : '5 menit.'

"Seira-san?" tanya Tetsuna ketika Daiki segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih jaket yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Ia mengedikkan bahunya singkat selagi menghabiskan jus apel di gelasnya.

"Aah, seperti biasa," jawab Daiki sekenanya, "aku berangkat."

Baik Tetsuna dan Taiga hanya menatap Daiki yang berlalu dan baru kembali menatap tumpukan kartu serta coklat koin di hadapan mereka setelah bunyi pintu yang tertutup terdengar. Bagaimana pun, bermain kartu kalau hanya 2 orang itu kurang menyenangkan.

Terima kasih kepada teknologi GPS yang membuat Daiki dapat menemukan lokasi nonanya dengan mudah. Namun, mencari nonanya di tengah kerumuman kawasan komersial Mayfair menjadi persoalan lain. Terlalu banyak kios dan toko serta orang di daerah itu, membatasi ruang pandangnya. Dengan tergesa ia kembali mengecek layarnya, memastikan ponselnya dapat mendeteksi sinyal dari ponsel nonanya.

Seratus meter, tulisan itu tertera di ponsel Daiki. Ia menarik napas pendek dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya, tak tahan untuk merasa lega begitu angka di ponselnya menunjukkan angka sembilan puluh, dan terus berkurang.

"Kau terlambat satu menit, Daiki."

Sosok yang ia cari berdiri di bawah lampu jalan, menggenggam setangkup roti panggang keju di kedua tangan. Tas tangan tanpa tali ia apit di ketiak dan seolah balutan jaket selutut coklat muda tersebut tidak mampu menahan dingin udara malam, kedua lengannya mengapit tubuhnya seolah itu bisa menghalau suhu rendah. Nonanya tersenyum, tipis sekali, dan cahaya yang menimpanya mampu membuat Daiki melihat kilat minyak di sudutnya. Entah berapa lama nonanya sudah berdiri di sana sampai ujung hidungnya bersemu merah seperti rusa natal.

"Dan rotimu masih tetap saja belum habis, No—Sei." Segera ia meralat ucapannya melihat tatap nonanya yang menajam. "Ia menurunkanmu di sini?"

Seira menggeleng, tanpa bicara ia sodorkan secarik roti yang ia sobek kepada Daiki, tanpa kata meminta laki-laki itu memakannya. "Aku sendiri yang kemari setelah mobilnya pergi. Enak?"

"Akan lebih enak kalau ada dagingnya," komentar Daiki setelah potongan roti di mulutnya habis. "Ayo pulang, Sei."

Seira diam di tempatnya, menyobek sedikit roti lagi dan kembali menyodorkannya kepada Daiki. Ia tak peduli dengan Daiki yang mendengus kesal, namun meraih pergelangan tangannya agar tak perlu menunduk terlalu dalam demi secarik roti yang tak panas lagi.

"Tetsuna memintaku membelikan beberapa _macaroon_ , dan ada satu kedai daging panggang di sebelahnya. Kau akan menemaniku?"

Tidak ada opsi lain yang dapat Daiki pilih selain menuruti apa yang nonanya inginkan, bukan? Meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah negara orang dan kembali ke tempat mereka menginap juga sama sekali tidak terlihat keren. Selain itu, bagaimana ia bisa menolak nonanya yang kini sudah menggandeng tangannya, tanpa ragu?

"Makan malamnya tidak menyenangkan?"

Mendengar ucapannya, Seira menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Hanya untuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Daiki yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Kembali ia menggigit roti panggang di tangannya yang lain, sebelum menyodorkan sisanya agar dihabiskan oleh Daiki.

"Shintarou-san memiliki caranya tersendiri dalam membawa diri dan mengarahkan percakapan," jawabnya diplomatis, "aku menikmatinya."

"Hoo," balas Daiki singkat, tidak terlalu ingin membahas topik ini dengan sang nona, sebenarnya. "Lalu, makanannya tidak enak? Sampai makan roti keju lagi."

Percakapan mereka terpotong ketika Seira mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke satu toko yang menjual manisan bulat bertumpuk yang dari warnanya saja bisa membuat gigi Daiki sakit. Ia hanya berdiri di luar, mengamati nonanya berbincang dengan penjaga toko dan memilih satu demi satu bulatan untuk dikemas dalam kardus putih berpita lewat kaca etalase. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana nonanya beralih ke sisi lain toko dan memesan sesuatu kepada penjaga toko yang lain, bagaimana ia menunjukkan dua jarinya sembari bicara.

Mereka hanya terpisah kaca dan Daiki bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya terasa membawa benda berat.

"Coklat hangat," ucap Seira ketika ia kembali, memberikan satu gelas karton kepada Daiki yang tercenung sendirian.

"A-ah, terima kasih." Daiki hanya bisa menerima bagiannya dan meniup kepul asap dari permukaannya. "Hati-hati masih panas, Sei." Ia urungkan niatnya untuk segera menyesap minumannya dan memilih untuk mengawasi nonanya yang tengah meniupi coklat hangatnya agar mendingin.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara di antara mereka sampai mereka mengantri untuk membeli daging panggang seperti apa yang diusulkan oleh nonanya. Daging mana yang seharusnya Daiki pilih, saus mana yang tampaknya enak, bahkan meminta tambahan tomat dan selada di pesanan mereka. Penjualnya memberikan dua garpu dan tisu ekstra tanpa diminta, serta tertawa panjang saat Seira menatap Daiki lekat karena protes akan sayur yang banyak. Selamat menikmati malam, ujarnya sebelum mereka pergi.

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di Hyde Park, memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan menatap danau gelap di hadapannya. Kerlip cahanya dari lampu-lampu jalan terpantul di danau, tanpa riak yang mengaburkan refleksi di permukaannya. Seira tetap dengan coklatnya yang tinggal separuh, dan Daiki yang mulai mengunyah kentang dan daging panggangnya.

"Shintarou-san akan kuliah di sini."

Ada jeda yang diisi dengan suara kecapan Daiki mengunyah selada, disusul dengan satu ujar pendek tanda ketidakpeduliannya. "Oh. Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku untuk mengambil sarjana di universitas yang sama begitu aku lulus nanti."

Daiki masih sempat menelan satu potongan daging dan melirik ke arah nonanya yang tatapannya melekat ke danau kelam di hadapan mereka tanpa ekspresi yang bermakna. Nonanya pintar, sangat malah. Mau masuk di universitas mana saja di seluruh dunia pasti bukan masalah. Daiki yakin soal itu.

"Lebih bagus daripada Todai?"

"University of London menduduki peringkat keempat di dunia."

"Kalau begitu jangan mau. Kecuali kau diajak untuk kuliah di universitas nomor satu dunia, tolak saja tawarannya."

"Ujar orang yang menolak tawaran ayahku mentah-mentah untuk kuliah, ya."

"Hey!"

Seira tertawa pendek sebelum menghabiskan coklat hangatnya kemudian menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada Daiki. Tatapannya melayang dan jatuh ke deretan lampu taman, warnanya yang kekuningan tampak seperti lentera di festival.

"Tahun depan aku ingin ke Mitama Matsuri."

"Kau masih kesal gara-gara tidak jadi ke festival Mitama kapan hari?!" Daiki sendiri sampai nyaris tersedak mendengar keluhan nonanya yang kini terdengar seperti rajukan anak SMP.

"Tahun depannya juga."

"Iya, aku paham."

"Tahun depannya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Seterusnya." Berat tubuhnya semakin ia sandarkan kepada Daiki seiring dengan kata yang Seira ucapkan. Membiarkan dingin di permukaan jaket kulit Daiki mengecup pipinya.

"Kau ini mengigau atau mabuk, sih? Coklatmu tadi tidak pakai rum, kan?" Daiki mengambil gelas kosong milik Seira dan mencium aromanya, tidak menemukan aroma selain coklat pekat.

"Tiga tahun lagi."

"Ha?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk menikah dengan Shintarou begitu umurku 20."

Daiki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggenggam garpunya lebih erat. Detik berlalu tanpa ada satu dari mereka yang bicara, hanya Daiki yang terus mengunyah.

"Kalau begitu, sampai namamu berubah jadi 'Midorima' nanti, aku akan menemanimu ke Mitama Matsuri, Sei."

Pernyataan itu bersamaan dengan sepotong daging hangat yang mengecup bibir Seira, menggelitik indra penghidunya dengan aroma merica hitam dan daun basil. Ia sudah kenyang, namun Daiki tidak akan menarik tangannya sebelum ia memakan sajian kecil itu.

"Antara 'Akashi Seira' dan 'Midorima Seira', mana yang lebih kau suka, Daiki?"

Kesempatan itu digunakan Daiki untuk menyuapkan potongan daging ke dalam mulut Seira, dan tertawa pendek karena nonanya ganti memukul punggungnya ringan. Kentangnya sudah habis, tersisa beberapa butir tomat ceri dan lembar selada, dagingnya masih cukup banyak untuk menjadi penawar dari sayur-sayur tersebut.

"Siapapun namamu nanti, kau selalu seorang 'Sei' di mataku. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Seira tetap pada posisinya, bersandar pada sisi tubuh Daiki, dengan jaket kulit yang kini terasa hangat di pipinya. Pertanyaan retoris Daiki tak perlu ia jawab, karena sang penanya pun sama sekali tak mengharapkan balasan. Namun, tanpa Seira sadari, senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya tertangkap oleh mata jeli Daiki, membuat sang _bodyguard_ ingin menyuapkan beberapa butir tomat ke mulutnya.

"Itu karena kau tetap memanggilku 'Seila' di umur 8 tahun, Daiki."

"Tidak perlu dibahas!"

Seira tertawa pelan, mengambil satu butir tomat ceri dan memakannya. Malam makin larut di London namun entah mengapa ia tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Meskipun hela napasnya berkabut putih, ia tidak merasa dingin.

[]

Perjalanan pulang mereka tertunda tiga hari.

Terima kasih kepada kedua nona yang bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal dan menonton beberapa pertunjukan opera lagi. Tak lupa hiasan rambut ekslusif yang Seira pesan di salah satu toko perhiasan Mayfair, baru selesai dua hari lagi.

Bukannya Daiki protes karena harus mengepak sebagian besar belanjaan mereka dan mengirimkannya via ekspedisi ke Jepang, bukan. Tetapi, keduanya yang sama-sama lupa menginformasikan hal semacam itu kepada Daiki itu yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ayah Seira sampai menelponnya tujuh kali dalam sehari. Memastikan bahwa anaknya benar-benar terlambat pulang karena menanti pertunjukkan opera.

"Kau tahu akibatnya kalau sesuatu terjadi pada anakku bukan, Daiki?"

Mendengar suara Akashi Masaomi yang tajam penuh ancaman begitu membuat Daiki ingin menaruh ponselnya di altar untuk disembah.

[]

Langit sudah berwarna oranye ketika Seira, Tetsuna, Daiki, berikut Taiga keluar dari gerbang kedatangan internasional Narita. Penerbangan mereka delay selama kurang lebih tiga jam ketika mereka transit di Helsinki. Cukup untuk Tetsuna menghabiskan satu buku elektronik di ponselnya selama menunggu sembari menemani kedua _bodyguard_ nya mengisi perut.

Seorang sopir paruh baya sudah menanti kedatangan mereka. Berkendara dengan sebuah _MVP_ lega warna hitam, ia akan mengantar Seira dan Daiki terlebih dahulu ke kediamannya. Rumah Seira dan Tetsuna, meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, searah. Kali ini Tetsuna yang menawarkan Seira untuk kembali menggunakan mobil keluarganya.

"Mau mampir terlebih dahulu? Ayah dan ibuku pasti senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuna." Tawaran Seira terdengar menarik bagi Tetsuna. Sudah cukup lama juga ia tidak berkunjung kepada kedua sahabat orang tuanya tersebut.

"Hanya sebentar tidak apa-apa? Kedua orang tuaku mengharapkan kehadiranku untuk makan malam hari ini."

Seira tersenyum, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk Tetsuna raih dan menuntunnya turun dari mobil. "Tidak masalah. Mereka pasti dapat memahaminya."

Agak aneh bagi Seira membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Biasanya, salah satu pelayan sudah datang dan menyambutnya. Namun, saat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun di dalam rumahnya yang luas tersebut.

"Aku pulang!" Seira mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Bisa saja orang-orang rumahnya tengah berada di kebun belakang dan tidak ada yang mendengar mengenai kedatangannya.

"Tidak biasanya rumahmu sepi begini, Seira-san."

"Mungkin mereka ada di belakang," jawabnya lugas. Seira mempercepat langkahnya, kejanggalan itu makin terasa aneh setelah ia mendengar suara Daiki yang juga mengucap salam keras-keras di belakangnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Penjaga gerbang biasanya akan langsung menghubungi orang-orang di dalam rumah tiap kali ada tamu atau anggota keluarga yang datang. Menyiapkan mereka agar menyambut pengunjung penuh dengan sopan berikut administrasi konfirmasi identitas yang mengikuti. Namun, kali ini tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Lama-lama semuanya terasa janggal bagi Seira.

"Nona, diam di tempat."

Seira dan Tetsuna bahkan belum sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika Daiki dan Taiga sudah berjaga di depan mereka, masing-masing dengan sebuah pistol di tangan. Dua lelaki itu sempat beradu pandang sejenak sebelum mulai kembali melangkah, membawa serta majikan mereka dekat-dekat.

"Menurutmu ada yang menyusup?"

Daiki menarik Seira agar merapat ke tembok, tanpa suara meminta nonanya agar mengikuti langkahnya yang awas. Beberapa langkah lagi adalah pintu ruang keluarga, Seira tahu. Kalau pun ada seseorang yang bersembunyi, bisa saja mereka ada di balik sofa.

"Atau kejutan macam ulang tahunmu dulu," jawab Daiki tanpa menurunkan keawasannya.

Seira tidak membalas. Perlahan ia atur napasnya agar tetap dalam kendali. Kalau memang ini merupakan pesta kejutan lain, begitu Daiki keluar dari persembunyiannya, pasti akan terdengar rentet letupan konfeti yang mengotori karpet ruang keluarganya. Penuh bubuk kerlip dan kertas bergambar mengkilat.

"Tetap di tempat, Nona," bisik Daiki sambil melepaskan pengaman pistolnya. Lelaki itu menegapkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik napas dalam, menghitung mundur dalam diam tanpa suara. Ia perhatikan bayangan dari perabot ruang keluarga yang tercetak oleh sinar senja di koridor, berharap melihat satu gerak kecerobohan dari siapa—atau 'apa'—pun yang ada di dalam.

Dalam hitungan ketiga dalam otaknya, Daiki memutar tubuhnya. Kedua lengan teracung ke depan dengan moncong pistol ia arahkan ke dalam ruangan, siap menghadapi serangan dari ruangan bergaya Victoria tersebut. Namun, tidak ada tembakan yang terdengar. Hanya mata Daiki yang terbelalak dan tubuhnya seketika mematung, seolah nyawanya diambil dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Daiki?" bisik Seira berusaha mengambil perhatian _bodyguard_ nya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Daiki membuat Taiga turun tangan. Setelah memastikan Tetsuna merapat di dinding, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga, tanpa merasa perlu mengacungkan pistolnya.

" _Holy shit_!"

Rutukan itu memuncakkan rasa ingin tahu Seira. Perlahan, ia keluar dari bayang-bayang dinding. Melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu ke dalam ruang keluarga. Belum sempat ia masuk, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang, dan detik berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah Daiki mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan masuk, Sei."

Bahkan kedua lengan Daiki kini gemetar, dan dingin serasa menulari tubuh ramping Seira. Sekali, ia berusaha berontak dari dekapan Daiki, namun tak berhasil karena pelukan itu mengerat.

"Daiki, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak." Pelukan itu kini nyaris menekan kedua lengan Seira, menimbulkan nyeri yang di bahunya.

"Lepaskan aku. Ini perintah."

Daiki tak bergeming. Tetap saja ia pada posisinya. Tetsuna, yang kini telah memasuki ruangan menatapnya nanar. Seolah genggaman lembut Taiga di pundaknya menyakiti tubuhnya yang selalu rapuh bila berlari jarak jauh.

"Seira—," kata-kata Tetsuna terputus. Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat seolah itu akan menahan gemetar yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Digenggamnya tangan Taiga di pundaknya kuat-kuat, seolah mencari kekuatan untuk mempertahankan kedua kakinya.

Daiki lah yang luluh dengan pucat di wajah Tetsuna. Dekapannya mengendur, lemas perlahan menginvasi tiap lurik ototnya. Satu yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menggenggam tangan nonanya, memastikan ia tak lari terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Sei."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Seira membalik tubuhnya. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Tetsuna yang pucat dan seolah menahan tangis. Ia hampir berlari hendak menenangkan sahabatnya ketika genggaman tangan Daiki menyadarkannya akan hal yang lebih penting.

Di sofa, duduklah kedua orang tuanya. Berdampingan, seperti biasa kala mereka menikmati teh sore hari. Namun, kepala keduanya terkulai ke belakang, serta punggung lemas tak mampu menahan bobot tubuh mereka. Tangannya terjuntai ke arah lantai, mata keduanya terbuka tampak gelap.

Tak bernyawa.

Seira bahkan belum sempat berteriak ketika satu ledakan menggetarkan seisi rumah dan memekakkan telinganya. Guncangan fisik itu seolah menambah apa yang tengah didera batinnya, melemaskan kedua kakinya hingga ia terduduk di lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Kuroko!" Tanpa perlu komando, Taiga segera merangkul Tetsuna, menariknya keluar dari ruang keluarga dan menuju koridor. Langkah Tetsuna sempat terhenti karena dilihatnya Seira yang terduduk di tempatnya, seolah tenaganya habis terkuras.

"Sei! Berdiri! Kita keluar dari sini!"

Seira tak bergerak, matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua orang tuanya tak bangun karena bunyi sekeras tadi, namun langsung melorot ke lantai karena getarannya yang turut memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Ayah...ibu..."

Entah kepada siapa Seira bicara, pandangannya tetap tak berpindah. Gelas-gelas teh sudah dikeluarkan, berikut juga beberapa piring makanan ringan pendamping sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Beberapa benda yang tak pernah Seira lihat sebelumnya juga tergeletak di sana, seolah terlupakan.

"Aomine! Bawa Akashi keluar dari sini!" Teriakan Kagami seolah ditelan runtuh di rumah bagian belakang. Pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Tetsuna tidak melonggar. Majikannya terus ia giring menyusuri koridor, bergegas keluar gedung. Katakan saja ia jahat, tapi tugasnya adalah menjaga keselamatan Tetsuna, bukan Seira.

"Seira-san!" Tetsuna masih sempat meneriakkan nama sahabatnya tersebut. Berharap suaranya sampai dan menyadarkan Seira dari keterkejutannya yang mendalam. Ia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Taiga, bagaimana pun juga. Lebih dari pada dirinya sendiri, ia yakin Daiki pasti akan mengatasi segalanya. Karena itu, begitu mereka sampai di luar gedung rumah, segera ia masuk ke mobil dan meminta sang sopir menunggu di halaman. Bebas dari resiko runtuhan gedung namun tetap sedia memberikan Seira tumpangan.

"Sei!" Suaranya serak. Baik karena panik atau kesedihan mendalam yang menggerogotinya. Nonanya tidak menyahut, rumah itu siap ambruk kapan saja, dua majikannya sudah sama sekali tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Entah mana yang membuat suaranya begitu bergetar hingga terdengar serak.

Ledakan kedua. Seira mendengarnya, namun sama sekali ia tidak bergerak. Apa yang meledak pun ia sudah tidak peduli. Bunyi beton yang runtuh pun tidak membangkitkan kepanikannya.

Apa yang perlu ditakuti dari sebuah bangunan roboh kalau kedua orang tuamu tak lagi bernapas?

"Sei! Seira!" Guncangan Daiki di tubuhnya mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sesak langsung menyelubungi organ pernapasannya. Ia bahkan lupa bernafas, karena itu tak penting lagi bagi alam bawah sadarnya.

"Bangun! Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Keluar?

Dari sini?

Dari rumahnya?

"T-tidak!" Kekuatan darimana, entah, yang membuat Seira berdiri. Bergegas ia memasuki ruang keluarga yang kini lantainya telah dipenuhi serpihan kaca. "Kita harus membawa ayah dan ibu!"

"Sei! Jangan bodoh! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri!"

"Dan meninggalkan ayah serta ibuku?! Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu Daiki!"

"Mereka sudah mati!"

Teriakan itu bersamaan dengan ledakan selanjutnya. Tak hanya suara dan guncangan kali ini, karena panas pun mulai terasa menggigit kulit Seira. Entah kapan Daiki kembali memeluknya, dan punggungnya sakit seolah baru saja ditabrak tembok.

"Mereka sudah mati, Sei. Kita yang masih hidup!"

Ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran Seira. Matanya tetap terpaku pada sofa di ruang keluarga, tempat kedua orangtuanya kerap kali menghabiskan waktu untuk minum teh atau sekedar membaca buku. Sofa tempat ia melihat ayah dan ibunya terkulai dengan mata terbuka tanpa kesan hidup.

"Panas, Daiki...," ujarnya, seolah menahan isak. Punggungnya sakit, paha dan kepalanya juga. Terutama, bagian tengah dadanya yang kini rasanya terbuat dari timah : berat dan dingin.

Daiki mengeratkan pelukannya sekejap, sebelum kembali ia tatap kedua bola mata Seira yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Sei." Hanya itu yang Daiki ucapkan sebelum mengangkat tubuh nonanya. Membawanya dengan kedua tangan seolah tubuh nonanya merupakan pusaka berharga. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Daiki berlari melintasi koridor yang kini penuh asap, bergegas begitu ledakan keempat kembali terdengar.

Seira hanya diam dalam gendongan Daiki. Air matanya perlahan mengalir melihat sofa kesayangan ibunya kini terbungkus merah api. Ia dapat merasakan seberapa erat genggaman Daiki di pundaknya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

Merah itu menyambar koridor tempatnya berdiri tadi, berasal dari lubang yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang keluarga. Ledakan entah keberapa itu yang menghabiskan sofa kesayangan ibunya.

Berikut kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **The Story Between Us is Another Section of A Theme Park © altaira verantca**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre (s) : Crime | Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _Karena waktu tak pernah main-main dalam memberikan hukuman, dan ia tak pernah menunggumu pulih untuk kembali berjalan._

* * *

 **A/N :** _Selamat malam! Senang sekali berhasil menuntaskan bagian ketiga ini! Banyak hal yang ingin dituliskan dalam satu bab ini, semoga saja semuanya bisa tersampaikan dengan baik!_

 _Ah, ada satu review dari 'night kanaze' mengenai pairing dari serial ini. Mohon maaf karena saya kurang berkenan mengungkap siapa yang akan berakhir dengan siapa. Meskipun fanfiksi, saya biarkan mereka bermain sedekat mungkin dengan garis haluan karakter mereka masing-masing. Bukan berarti saya tidak ada preferensi siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan. Namun, membiarkan kita semua mengikuti alurnya dan melihat hati siapa yang tertangkap oleh siapa bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan?_

 _Kemudian, sebagaimana yang saya singgung di chapter sebelumnya, genrenya berubah! Yay! Terima kasih sudah membaca bagian ketiga ini! Comments would be lovely and see you at next chapter!_


	4. Demam dan Jemari Lentik

_terima kasih atas betanya, Hidekazu, serta review dari Chrisanne Sakura. QiYamiharu, Shiroi Twin, NaoNR, Ekpresionisme Abstrak, Akemi09, Intania Verdenia,_ _27, serta semuanya yang telah membaca kisah ini. dadu kembali dilempar dan cerita mereka pun telah bergulir kembali. selamat menikmati_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **The Story Between Us is Another Section of A Theme Park © altaira verantca**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Genre (s) : Crime | Drama**

 **warning : this series has several genderbend characters and straight pairings. if these criteria are not your cup of tea, this is the right time to hit** ** _close_** **or** ** _back_** **panel.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _Karena waktu tak pernah main-main dalam memberikan hukuman, dan ia tak pernah menunggumu pulih untuk kembali berjalan._

* * *

" _...berdasarkan keterangan saksi mata di TKP, rentetan ledakan tersebut memicu kepanikan warga dalam waktu singkat. Ledakan terakhir dikatakan terasa seperti gempa lokal kecil oleh warga sekitar. Getaran akibat kejadian ini terasa sampai radius seratus meter dari tempat kejadian, tidak didapatkan korban jiwa di daerah dalam radius tersebut._

 _Peristiwa yang ditengarai merupakan aksi terorisme masih dalam penyelidikan ketat yang dipimpin langsung oleh Menteri Pertahanan Kuroko Touma. Beliau belum berkenan memberi keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai dugaan pelaku aksi terorisme yang menewaskan Perdana Menteri Akashi Masaomi beserta seluruh penghuni di kediamannya._

 _Wafatnya pemimpin pemerintahan Jepang yang tengah menjabat ini kontan menarik perhatian dan duka dari seluruh dunia. Pemakaman yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 1 Agustus pekan depan akan dihadiri langsung oleh kurang lebih 20 kepala negara tetangga dan sahabat. Pihak kerajaan pun telah mengonfirmasikan akan kedatangan mereka pada hari pemakaman serta meminta upacara dilakukan sesuai dengan tata cara kerajaan mengingat adanya hubungan erat antara dua keluarga tersebut._

 _Tidak hanya dari pihak negara lain ataupun kerajaan, warga Jepang sendiri tengah berduka akan kehilangan yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Perimeter ketat yang dilakukan oleh JSDF tidak menghalangi mereka yang tetap mengunjungi lokasi dengan membawa banyak karangan bunga, lilin, bahkan duduk dan menginap untuk menunjukkan rasa dukanya yang mendalam. Tidak sedikit pula tampak warga negara asing yang pada awalnya berniat untuk melakukan wisata memberikan bela sungkawanya dengan mengunjungi lokasi yang masih disegel oleh pihak kepolisian._

 _Berikut ini adalah daftar korban tewas pada ledakan yang menyerang kediaman mendiang perdana menteri. Terdapat 15 korban yang kini semuanya telah diidentifikasi :_

 _Akashi Masaomi (Perdana Menteri Jepang)_

 _Akashi Shiori (Istri Perdana Menteri Jepang)_

 _Akashi Seira (Putri Tunggal Perdana Menteri Jepang)_

 _Ichi... "_

Daiki tidak sempat membaca nama lain di daftar tersebut, televisinya keburu dimatikan. Entah oleh siapa. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah map berwarna coklat muda diletakkan di hadapannya, diikuti dengan bunyi derit sofa yang kakinya bergesekan langsung dengan lantai kayu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Daiki."

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya mendongak, menilik siapa yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat sosok yang mengunjunginya, tanpa sadar langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan membungkuk dalam.

"Saya tidak menyadari kedatangan anda. Maafkan saya."

Wanita tua itu terkekeh. Pegangan di tongkat yang dibawanya mengerat ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengusap kepala Daiki dalam satu gerakan yang hangat. Senyumnya yang tipis masih tetap ada ketika Daiki kembali mendongak, membuatnya merasa tenang setelah beberapa hari nyaris tidak tidur dan dicekam cemas tak berujung.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu Tetsuna serta Taiga mengenai kunjunganku kemari. Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu, Daiki."

"Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena diijinkan untuk tinggal di rumah ini sementara oleh keluarga Kuroko, Nek. Kejadian i—"

"Tidak perlu dibahas. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kalian sudah seperti cucuku sendiri sebagaimana Tetsuna dan Taiga. Sudah semestinya kami membantu di saat sulit seperti ini, bukan?"

Daiki tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan retoris tersebut. Selain tidak perlu, terlalu banyak hal yang berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya. Menyikut satu sama lain minta dijadikan prioritas dan diselesaikan lebih dahulu. Membuatnya pening.

"Map di hadapanmu ini berisi mengenai laporan perkembangan dari penyelidikan ledakan di kediaman Akashi, Daiki."

Ucapan itu seolah mencambuk Daiki, membuatnya mengambil map itu dan segera membaca isinya. Tidak sopan, mungkin, karena ia tak pakai mengucap terima kasih atau minta ijin untuk melihat segala informasi yang ada di dokumen itu. Tapi keganjilan demi keganjilan yang disebutkan dalam berita di televisi mau tak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Hasil interogasimu kemarin beserta analisisnya juga termasuk di sana. Tetsuna sepertinya telah menyampaikan pesan dari Touma mengenai hal-hal apa saja yang dapat kau ungkapkan. Penyelidikan ini akan mendapatkan tim khusus dengan level keamanan setinggi rahasia negara mulai senin depan. Pada tim itu, kau baru diijinkan untuk mengatakan semua hal yang kau ketahui demi kepentingan penyelidikan. Dapat dipahami, Daiki?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Daiki. Namun, wanita tua itu dapat memahami apa yang kini tengah menyita perhatian laki-laki itu sampai membuat kerut di keningnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih dalam dibandingkan biasanya.

Penuh dengan amarah.

[]

Nenek Tetsuna adalah seorang wanita yang usianya hampir mencapai delapan dekade. Rambutnya yang dulu di masa muda berwarna biru muda kini memudar hampir putih keperakan. Kulitnya yang dulu mulus sudah kisut dan penuh keriput. Punggungnya masih kuat, namun tongkat milik mendiang suaminya selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sebagai teman perjalanan. Jimat, itu jawabannya kalau ditanya sambil bercanda.

Rumah yang saat ini tengah ia susuri koridornya merupakan peninggalan orang tua dari mendiang suaminya. Masih terawat dan bersih, karena di sini lah ia dulu melahirkan Touma, dibantu oleh ibu mertuanya yang memang seorang bidan terlatih. Sampai sekarang, sesekali ia menghabiskan akhir pekannya di sini, bersantai sambil memangkas rumput liar di sela tanaman berbunga di taman. Tetsuna dan Taiga bisanya turut serta karena tak ingin membiarkannya sendirian.

"Sayang sekali bunga mawarnya tidak ada yang mekar bulan ini ya."

Nenek Tetsuna baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berdiri di belakang gadis yang tengah duduk di tepi koridor. Kedua kaki bergantung malas dan sebelah sandal karetnya sudah tergeletak di tanah. Ujung kimono rumahan tipis tampak terlipat dan kusut di bagian betisnya, memperlihatkan lilitan perban bersih yang mencapai mata kakinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" Suaranya begitu lembut, penuh dengan sayang dan perhatian. Ia mengusap rambut gadis itu, menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di tubuhnya yang tak lagi muda. Ia masih berdiri, melemparkan pandang ke taman berbatu tanpa bunga yang mekar namun tak kunjung membuatnya bosan.

Perlu waktu sampai pertanyaan itu berbalas. Sampai satu hela nafas panjang memberikan rona di hening sekitar dengan asa yang makin menipis. Ia tidak protes ketika tangannya diraih oleh gadis itu, diarahkan agar menangkup pipinya yang merona bak kebanyakan serbuk pewarna.

"Tanganmu dingin, Nek."

Nenek Tetsuna mengusap pipi itu perlahan, tidak ada lembap. Hanya panas yang menyengat kulit kisutnya karena usia. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuat Seira sanggup duduk di tepi taman dengan panas setinggi itu, tanpa menyentuh sarapan yang diletakkan di sampingnya.

"Kau boleh menggenggamnya sampai merasa lebih baik, Seira."

Seira tidak menjawab. Dingin di pipinya itu memberi ketenangan serta nyaman yang mendamaikan kalut di otaknya. Ia tidak menolak ketika wanita yang sudah ia anggap nenek sendiri itu meraih pundaknya, menyuruhnya bangkit dan kembali ke kamar yang berada tepat di belakang tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau perlu makan meski sedikit, Seira," bujuknya sehalus mungkin.

Seira menatap nampan di pangkuannya dengan enggan. Roti lapis dan telur mata sapi yang tak lagi segar sama sekali tidak mengundang seleranya. Belum lagi lidahnya yang terasa pahit dan tenggorokannya yang nyeri. Tak ada satu pun alasan yang mendukungnya untuk menelan sesuatu bagi perutnya yang kosong.

"Tetsuna tidak datang bersamamu?" Balasan Seira singkat, namun ia paham bahwa gadis ini tidak akan menyentuh makanannya dalam waktu dekat. Melihat nampan yang tadi diletakkan di depan pintu kamar, ada kemungkinan bahwa Daiki pun tidak tahu kalau majikannya ini tengah dilanda demam.

"Ada urusan yang perlu Tetsuna selesaikan di sekolah," jeda yang ditambahkan dalam kalimatnya membuat Seira mendongak. "Ia memberikan surat konfirmasi akan kematianmu."

Ada senyum yang nyaris sinis memberi lekuk di wajah Seira. Media di seluruh negeri telah menyatakan kematiannya. Satu mayat menunjukkan hasil DNA yang cocok dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah siapa yang malang dan terbakar jadi mayat arang di dalam sana, menggantikannya yang lolos dari ledakan hanya dengan beberapa luka lecet dan memar dalam.

"Dibandingkan aksi terorisme, hal ini lebih terasa sebagai pembantaian," gumamnya pendek. Tidak salah memang Seira menduga seperti itu. Kedua orang tuanya bukan tewas karena ledakan. Tapi meninggal lalu dibakar beserta rumah mereka. Seperti tipe kejahatan klasik untuk membalas dendam, atau hanya ingin tertawa di atas nyawa orang lain yang terbuang.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti kalau tahu aku masih hidup," pungkasnya dingin.

Keamanan Seira menjadi prioritas yang kini diutamakan oleh ayah Tetsuna. Karenanya, ia tidak mengeluarkan klarifikasi terkait pemberitaan media massa mengenai kematian Seira. Kalau memang ini pembantaian, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Seira mati. Meski ini berarti menahan laju penyelidikan, ayah Tetsuna tetap bersikeras agar keberadaan Seira dirahasiakan.

"Karena itu kami tidak mengungkap keberadaanmu, Seira."

Nenek Tetsuna membuka tas yang sejak tadi bawa. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kulit yang biasanya ia simpan di bawah tempat tidurnya. Setiap malam, ia selalu berdoa agar tidak perlu baginya untuk memberikan kotak tersebut kepada salah satu anggota keluarga Akashi. Namun, sebagaimana usaha manusia yang sering kali gagal, harapannya yang ini pun harus tanggal.

"Aku selalu berharap hari dimana aku memberikan benda ini kepadamu akan tiba," ujarnya sembari menimang kotak yang tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. "Akan tetapi, tidak banyak pilihan yang dapat kau ambil di situasi semacam ini."

Seira mengambil kotak yang kini disodorkan padanya, menatap sesaat sebelum mengguncangnya perlahan, berharap bunyi atau gerak benda di dalamnya dapat memberi informasi mengenai apa isi kotak tersebut. Sayang, tidak ada suara apapun, tak juga ada gerak ketika ia mengguncangnya.

"Pada satu keadaan, terkadang kau perlu mengulangi segalanya dari awal, Seira. Karena, seperti yang seringkali aku singgung padamu, dunia ini tercipta dari banyaknya hukum sebab akibat. Satu keberadaan menimbulkan reaksi. Sebuah eksistensi menimbulkan retensi."

Penjelasan itu malah terdengar bagaikan haiku di telinga Seira. Eksistensi menimbulkan retensi. Sama seperti kemunculan gumpalan darah di dalam vena atau arteri. Eksistensi trombus yang kadang tak sampai satu sentimeter itu cukup untuk membuat sebuah retensi yang dapat mematikan satu area di otak.

Seira bergeming, mencerna apa yang baru saja Nenek Tetsuna katakan. Ia tidak perlu tahu benda apa yang tersimpan di kotak yang tertutup itu, ia hanya sudah mendapatkan garis besar arti dari kunjungan Nenek Tetsuna kemari tanpa ditemani siapa pun.

Eksistensinya, dan keluarganya, sudah dianggap menimbulkan umbra pekat dalam hidup pihak lain. Apapun yang di dalam kotak itu, isinya sama saja seperti agen antipembekuan darah.

[]

Seira tak sanggup untuk bangun dari tempat tidur sore itu. Daiki mengomel karena ia tidak segera memberitahunya mengenai demam yang kini mencapai 39,7 0C itu. Kini satu plester kompres demam dingin tertempel di dahi nonanya, juga dua di punggungnya, dan satu di bawah lehernya. Tak sampai di situ, ia pun bersikeras untuk menyuapinya dengan puding stroberi yang dibuat dengan campuran susu kedelai—Tetsuna tadi mampir dan membawakan selusin puding itu dalam berbagai rasa.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Daiki."

"Kau bahkan tidak kuat mengangkat tanganmu, Nona. Sekarang, buka mulutmu."

Daiki galak kalau Seira sakit, atau tidur terlalu larut, atau memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, atau berkutat dengan setumpuk laporan dari organisasinya di sekolah. Sejak dulu, dan Seira tidak pernah bisa benar-benar protes dengan sisi Daiki yang seperti itu.

Perlu waktu sampai Seira berhasil menghabiskan satu porsi puding tersebut, membuat Daiki tersenyum lega melihat nonanya kembali mengunyah makanan. Sejak kejadian itu, Seira jarang sekali menjamah makanannya kecuali Tetsuna yang menyuapinya dengan paksa. Itu saja mungkin hanya satu atau dua gigit roti lapis dan segelas susu. Tidak lebih.

"Tidak kembali ke kamarmu?" suara Seira terdengar lirih. Tenggorokannya nyeri bila ia banyak bicara dan obat yang baru ia minum mulai mencemari kesadarannya dengan kantuk.

"Aku tunggu sampai kau tertidur. Sudah mengantuk, bukan?"

Seira mengerjap, berusaha tetap terjaga meskipun usahanya tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak ingin tidur. Kantuk adalah musuh utamanya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tidak pernah memberinya tenang dan istirahat.

"Tidak mau tidur...," gumam Seira makin pelan, membohongi usahanya untuk tetap bangun. "...mimpinya berulang..."

"Tidurlah, Nona." Daiki menangkupkan telapaknya di wajah Seira. Menutupi kedua mata merah yang terus enggan terpenjam, berharap agar nonanya segera tidur. Berdoa agar tidak ada lagi mimpi yang mengganggu istirahat nona kesayangannya ini.

Hari ketiga sejak ledakan itu terjadi dan Daiki nyaris frustasi mendengar teriakan histeris nonanya tiap kali bermimpi buruk di tidurnya yang singkat. Rona di wajahnya memudar, bibir yang biasanya tampak mengkilat dan lembut itu kini kering dan pudar. Belum lagi dengan kantung mata gelap yang membuat Seira tampak dua puluh tahun lebih tua dari pada sebenarnya. Membuat Daiki pilu.

"Tidurlah di sini, Daiki."

Kalau suara nonanya tidak parau seperti itu, mungkin Daiki lebih memilih untuk mendebatnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu. Memilih untuk duduk di koridor, bersandar pada pintu geser yang ia biarkan sedikit terbuka agar mudah ia menilik keadaan nonanya.

Namun, suara serak nan kering itu seolah menggores sebuah luka di kulitnya. Luka tipis yang tidak fatal namun mengganggu karena terus menerus terasa perih tiap terkena air. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan tidak pada orang nomor satu di hidupmu yang tengah meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya penuh rasa harap dan frustasi?

"Ya-ya-ya. Sekarang, tidurlah, Nona." Ucapan itu seolah menjadi penutup bincang malam itu. Daiki tidak ingin nonanya terjaga lebih lama lagi. Tidak juga ia ingin nonanya bicara kalau-kalau tidak suka dengan keputusannya untuk keluar dari kamar saat itu juga.

"Ambillah _futon_ kalau be—" Kalimat Seira terpotong karena batuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Begitu hebat sampai tubuhnya terguncang dalam deret patah-patah bersamaan dengan suara dari tenggorokannya yang kering.

Daiki sigap dan dengan segera merengkuh pundak nonanya. Menariknya hingga sang nona duduk kembali di kasurnya. Ia masih batuk beberapa kali meski Daiki mengusap tengah punggungnya perlahan, sembari tangannya yang lain mengambil segelas air madu lemon yang masih hangat.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Nona. Minumlah ini dahulu agar tenggorokanmu terasa enakan."

Tidak banyak yang bisa Seira lakukan selain meneguk sedikit demi sedikit campuran manis dan asam hangat yang Daiki sodorkan. Tenggorokannya kering, gatal pula. Sudah waktunya ia beristirahat, namun sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk memejamkan mata.

Seira baru hendak membuka mulut untuk berterima kasih ketika Daiki segera menempelkan telunjuk panjangnya di bibirnya. Kerut yang makin dalam di wajahnya, serta kedua mata biru yang berkabut hanya menunjukkan seberapa lelah dan cemasnya lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak selemah itu, Seira ingin mengatakannya. Namun, kalau suaranya parau dan bergetar karena demam yang kini tengah melandanya, Daiki bisa-bisa makin khawatir dengan keadaannya.

' _Futon_ mu?'

Tidak boleh bicara bukan berarti ia tak boleh berkomunikasi, bukan? Seira meraih tangan Daiki, melebarkan telapaknya sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Perlahan, jarinya menuliskan huruf demi huruf di telapak yang kasar itu. Sebuah kebiasaan yang kerap mereka lakukan ketika berbincang jika tak ingin seorang pun mendengar isi pembicaraannya.

"Aku bisa tidur sambil duduk. Kau meremehkanku ya, Nona?" Daiki mendesah, lagi-lagi nonanya keluar keras kepalanya. Tidak mau istirahat, itu yang dia tangkap begitu jari nonanya mulai bergerak mencetak huruf tak kasat mata di permukaan telapaknya. Panas yang Daiki rasakan sejak tangan putih itu menyentuhnya sungguh membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan merutuki demam yang tengah menyerang nonanya.

'Kau harus istirahat juga, Daiki.'

"Aku kembalikan ucapan itu kepadamu, Nona."

Jeda sejenak sebelum jari Seira kembali bergerak. Mencetakkan garis huruf yang tajam namun berlekuk penuh akurasi dalam rasa yang tertinggal di telapak Daiki. Kalimatnya agak panjang, dan kerut tidak suka muncul di sudut bibir Daiki seiring dengan makin lengkapnya ucapan nonanya.

'Kau tidak perlu memanggilku nona. Aku bukan seorang nona lagi.'

"Maaf, Sei," jawabnya yang lebih terdengar seperti berkilah.

'Kau tidak paham maksudku.'

"Kau merajuk ingin dipanggil dengan nama kecilmu itu, kan?"

Kali ini nada suara Daiki yang menajam membuat Seira muram. Daiki tidak paham, atau berusaha masa bodoh. Yang mana pun, keduanya merepotkan.

'Akashi Seira sudah mati. Nonamu sudah tiada.'

Daiki hendak membuka mulut dan membantah ketika Seira melanjutkan tulisannya. 'Bagi publik, aku sudah mati.'

"Tapi, kau sekarang ada di hadapanku, Sei. Duduk, hidup, menulis di telapakku, terserang demam."

'Maksudku, kau bukan lagi _bodyguard_ ku.'

Daiki tidak pernah tahu kalau kalimat tanpa bentuk bisa menabrak isi kepalanya, membuatnya pening, menyerang dadanya lebih kuat daripada pukulan seorang mafia Itali enam bulan lalu. Waktu itu tulang rusuknya patah, paru-parunya sempat menciut terendam udara berlebih dan darah. Ketika ia terbangun dan melihat nonanya duduk di dalam kamar rawatnya, dengan mata sembab karena kurang tidur, ingin rasanya ia kembali dibius total agar tidak bangun-bangun. Dosa apa yang ia perbuat sebelumnya sampai membuat nonanya tampak berantakan penuh cemas seperti itu.

"Kau membuangku." Daiki bersumpah ia tak berniat bicara sependek itu. Sedingin itu. Setajam itu. Sampai-sampai lidahnya terasa kelu ketika selesai mengatakannya. Tidak seharusnya kekecewaan itu ia lemparkan kembali kepada nonanya—atau Seira, mengingat ia bukan lagi seorang _bodyguard_.

'Aku mengembalikan hidupmu.'

"Aku sudah memberikannya kepadamu, Sei. Sebagai seorang _bodyguard_ , menjagamu. Sekarang kau membuangnya dengan cara seperti itu."

'Tidak ada alasan untukmu menjagaku lagi. Aku bukan lagi seorang putri perdana menteri. Aku tidak lagi dalam ancaman berkelanjutan. Aku tak lagi membutuhkan perlindungan karena identitasku.'

Bagaimana pun, Akashi Seira sudah mati. Jenazahnya ada, ditemukan, dan tengah disemayamkan. Saat ini, keberadaannya tak lebih seperti poster lapuk di pinggir jalan. Tak terlihat.

'Aku bukan siapa-siapa.'—"Dan tak ada lagi alasan untukmu menjagaku, Daiki."

Serak di suara Seira tertinggal menjadi gaung di dalam kepala Daiki. Segala ingatan berkelebat dengan cepat, seolah mencari celah. Awal pertemuan mereka 12 tahun lalu, bagaimana mereka bersama, bagaimana mendiang ayah Seira meminta Daiki untuk menjaga anaknya, bagaimana ia meninggalkan kediaman Akashi selama setahun demi pelatihan _bodyguard_ yang sama sekali tidak mudah, bagaimana teror demi teror mengancam nonanya, bagaimana ia di sana menjaga nonanya. Sepanjang waktu, tanpa merasa keberatan dengan segala tanggung jawab dan tugas di pundaknya.

Dulu, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menjaga nonanya. Namun, segalanya sudah tiada. Segala sesuatu yang menjadi ancaman dalam hidup nonanya, hingga ia perlu menaruh hidupnya di sebagai tameng demi melindungi nonanya, sudah tidak ada.

"Meski begitu, aku ingin tetap menjagamu, Sei."

'Kenapa?'

Daiki terdiam. Kembali ia berusaha mengacak-acak isi kepalanya. Dadanya terasa menggelegak dan mungkin menertawakan kebodohannya. Dimana ia menaruh tekad baja itu? Keyakinan itu sudah lama ada dalam darahnya, ia lupa dimana menemukannya kembali dan melipatnya dalam kata untuk diungkap. Ia ingin terus menjaga non—Seira, agar aman, bahagia, terlindung. Alasannya?

"Aku...tidak tahu."

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Daiki sibuk dengan pikirannya, Seira hanya mengulum senyum sembari menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Daiki bertahan dengannya. Ia tidak meminta hidup Daiki ketika menolongnya 12 tahun silam. Bagi Daiki, jalan sebagai _bodyguard_ adalah hal yang ia yakini sebagai garis hidupnya. Terima kasih kepada ayahnya yang terus menerus mengatakan hal itu pada Daiki di tiap kesempatan yang ada, seolah mencuci otak anak umur 7 tahun yang masih terlalu polos untuk bertanya.

'Segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau sejak awal aku tidak menjadi seorang nona bagimu.'

Daiki mengerjap, tidak bisa mempercayai tulisan yang baru saja selesai ditorehkan oleh jari lentik itu. Apakah ini artinya sejak awal keberadaannya tidak diinginkan oleh nonanya? Bagaimana dengan setiap waktu, hari demi hari yang telah berlalu itu?

"Kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku. Itu yang ingin kau katakan, bukan?" Nadanya menuduh. Tercampur dengan skeptis dan pilu yang terasa bagai cairan empedu di kerongkongannya. Daiki bisa merasakan bagaimana telapak kakinya mendingin, meski udara lembab musim panas yang gerah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tatapannya tak berpaling dari nonanya, mencari dusta yang mungkin terpercik di kedua bola mata merah yang meredup karena remang cahaya.

Seolah menangkap luka di kedua mata safir itu, Seira menarik tangan Daiki mendekat. Jarinya kembali mengeja huruf demi huruf di telapak yang terasa lembab itu, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya yang melembut kepada sosok di hadapannya. Cahaya di ruangan itu redup, namun awas matanya dapat menangkap gurat keterkejutan yang lepas di sudut mata Daiki begitu satu kalimat selesai ia ejakan.

'Lebih dari sekedar nonamu, akan lebih membahagiakan jika aku dapat menjadi pendampingmu.'

Belum sempat sadar dari kalimat tersebut, Seira meneruskannya dengan satu kalimat lain di tangannya.

'Aku menyukaimu, Daiki.'

Hanya ketika bibir Seira yang pecah-pecah dan terasa panas menyentuh telapaknya, Daiki bisa merasakan rona hangat menyerang wajah, telinga, terus sampai ke lehernya.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Sekarang, mari mempertanyakan kabar Midorima dan yang lainnya..._

 _Halo! Selamat pagi! Terima kasih sudah kembali membaca serial ini! Akhirnya, Nona memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke bodyguardnya tersayang. Semoga Daiki gak freak out aja di chapter depan. Hahaha!_

 _Senang sekali bisa kembali mempublish mereka berdua ini! Semoga semua yang membaca juga ikut senang dengan mereka serta perkembangannya, ya! Again, terima kasih sudah membaca dan stay dari chapter awal! See you in the next chapter and comments would be lovely!_


End file.
